New Year in the Creek
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: Everyone is looking for the perfect person to share that New Years kiss with.


AN-So, this is just a little one shot for the New Year!

Happy New Year to everyone!!

P. S Making Dawson a good guy in this one, shocking isn't it?

* * *

It was the same thing every year. Joey, Dawson, and Pacey would all stay at Dawson's and count down until the new year. This year, they'd have Andie, Jack, and Jen with them. Still, Joey was sick of it. Her and Dawson weren't together anymore, being in his home would be, in a word, awkward. So, when Pacey brought up Chris Wolfe's New Years Party, Joey was the first to go for it, much to everyone's surprise.

Now, as she stood here, around all her drunk classmates, Joey only had one feeling running through her body.

Regret. Major regret.

She walked passed two jocks, flirting with some stupid cheerleaders. She brushed her hair behind her ear and walked over to the refreshment table. It was hard to tell what contained alcohol and what didn't. Feeling bold, she picked up a cup filled with punch.

''I don't think so Potter.''

There was a hand, taking the cup away from her, setting it firmly on the table. Joey looked up at Pacey with an amused grin.

''Are you my baby-sitter tonight?'' she asked.

He grinned. ''Potter, it's a common fact that you can't hold your alcohol. I'd hate for you to get drunk off your ass and make out with some guy at midnight.''

Joey arched an eyebrow. ''Really? So who am I allowed to make out with tonight. Just out of curiosity.''

''Well, guys that you're comfortable with. Such as Dawson, or Jack or-''

''You?'' Joey interrupted.

Something looking strangely like a blush crossed Pacey's face before he grinned.

''You wanna kiss me, Potter?'' he asked.

It was Joey's turn to blush. They had grown closer this year and had been dancing around each other for ages. Joey was sick of the knowing glances Bessie sent her way when Pacey showed up out of the blue to fix something at the B&B.

''Do you want to kiss me?'' she asked, softly.

The air was tense around them. Without realizing it, Joey had stepped closer to him. She breathed in his scent, and smiled at him.

Pacey's eyes turned soft as he looked at her. Swallowing hard, he brushed an invisible hair behind her ear.

''What if I did.'' he whispered, boldly.

Joey bit her lip nervously. ''I might let you.''

Her answer surprised both of them. He grinned softly. ''I think I'd enjoy that.''

''Hey guys, enjoying the party?'' Dawson asked, walking over.

Joey stepped away from Pacey quickly, but not quick enough. Even clueless Dawson could tell they had been way to close, and he was confused. Didn't she hate Pacey?

''Yea, it's a blast D. I'm saving Potter here from the evils of alcohol.'' Pacey said, grinning uneasily at his best friend.

''Please, I can take care of myself.'' she snapped.

It wasn't that she was angry, it was being in this situation. Between her ex-boyfriend-slash-best friend, and his other best friend-slash-guy she was discovering new feelings for.

Dawson laughed. ''Come on Jo, the last time you got drunk, Pacey had to rescue you from getting groped by some random guy.''

Joey and Pacey froze, locking eyes.

''That was you.'' she whispered, surprised.

Pacey coughed nervously.

''You didn't know?'' Dawson asked.

Joey shook her head, looking at Pacey in wonder. ''Why did you-''

''Why wouldn't I?'' he asked.

Joey was speechless, looking at the man in front of her. He was surprising her more and more this year, and now this? A year ago, when they had seemingly hated each other...he had saved her, he had been there.

Dawson watched the way his two best friends looked at each other. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable. It wasn't that he hadn't seen it coming, they were too close in personalities to not get along...but this? It seemed they...they couldn't. They were Pacey and Joey, forever bantering buddies. Not Pacey and Joey, the next class couple, right?

He coughed gently and brought them both back to life. ''So, Joey who are you kissing at midnight? Me, Jack, or Pacey?''

Joey laughed. ''Yea, like I'm really going to kiss one of my ex-boyfriend. Or Pacey, I mean, it's Pacey.'' she said.

Dawson noticed the change in his friend's demeanor. Pacey forced out a laugh. ''Well, while you're deciding, I'll go find a nice willing girl. Later.''

He walked away and Joey watched him go, sadly.

''Was that really how you feel?'' Dawson asked, watching her closely.

Joey snapped to attention and smiled, uneasily at him. ''It's Pacey. Why would I want to kiss him?''

''Why wouldn't you? I mean, he's been a big help to you this year. You guys are close, aren't you?''

Joey nodded, her eyes downcast. Dawson took a deep breath, and made his decision.

''So, what's your new years resolution?'' he asked.

Joey shrugged. ''I don't really have one.''

''Wanna hear mine?''

She nodded.

''I'm going to be a better friend.'' he said.

''Dawson, you're a good friend.'' Joey said.

''Yea, and I'll be a better one. My first thing is to tell you to go. Find Pacey.'' he said.

Joey's eyes widened in surprise. ''Come on Jo, I'm not that stupid. I see the way you look at him...and I see the way he looks at you.''

''Dawson I don't know what you're-''

''Yes you do. Jo, don't fight it, just to please everyone else. I want you to be happy.'' Dawson said.

Joey smiled softly at him. ''He's Pacey.''

Dawson smiled softly at her. ''He's exactly what you need.''

She hugged him. ''Thank you.''

''Go on, find your heart.'' he whispered.

* * *

Pacey made his way over to the TV. Three minutes to midnight. He looked around, trying to found a girl to get his mind off Joey.

''Hey Pacey.''

He grinned as Andie walked over to him.

''Hey McPhee, find anyone to kiss yet?''

''No, have you?'' she asked.

Pacey shook his head. ''Nah, I'm no Don Juan.''

Andie laughed. ''Yes you are. You have no idea the powers you have over women.''

He smiled. ''Why thank you, McPhee.''

''So, as long as you don't have anyone to kiss, maybe you wanted to-''

''Pacey.''

They both looked over as Joey walked up to them, her eyes on Pacey.

''What's up Potter?'' he asked.

Andie looked from him to her, and saw the look in Joey's eyes. ''Uh, I'm gonna go look for-''

She cut off and left quickly. Joey walked closer to him.

''Hey Pace.'' she whispered.

''Two minutes left!'' someone shouted.

''Looking for someone to kiss Potter?'' he asked.

Joey shook her head. ''I already found someone.''

He chuckled bitterly. ''But, I'm Pacey Witter, why would you want to kiss me.''

''Pacey, I didn't mean to say that. I didn't mean it, period.''

''One minute!''

''Excuse me Jo, but I'm going to find a willingly participant.'' he said.

''You already found one.'' she said, stepping closer to him. Their faces, inches apart.

''10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5-''

''In you, Jo?'' he asked softly.

''4, 3, 2, 1 Happy New Year!''

''Happy New Year, Witter.'' she whispered. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her.

Then she was kissing him. His drink slid out of his hands and landed on the floor. His hands rested on her back, one moving up, winding through her hair. Her hands let go of their hold on his shirt slowly and they lay on his chest. One hand moved up and cupped his cheek.

* * *

Dawson watched as his soul mate and best friend moved deeper into their kiss. They seemed to be enjoying it.

''Happy New Year.'' he said, quietly.

''Hey Dawson.''

He looked up as Andie walked over to him. She glanced over at Pacey and Joey, and Dawson suddenly remembered, that was her ex too.

''Good for them, huh?'' she asked.

He nodded. ''Yea, I'm glad they were able to find someone.''

''Yea.'' she said.

They turned to each other, and it was like the lights were turned on and they were seeing each other for the first time. They moved toward each other at the same time.

* * *

Pacey pulled away from Joey, unwillingly. She licked her lips softly, her breathing heavy. So was his.

''So, what does this mean, Potter?''

Joey shrugged, her bravado gone. ''Well...uh it means, that...well.''

He cut her off, kissing her again.

''I think...I think I'm falling for you.'' she whispered when they broke apart.

He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. ''I'm right behind you.''

She smiled, beautifully at him and leaned up to kiss him again.

''It's a new year, who knows, we might even end up-''

''Together?'' he asked.

Joey grinned. ''Together has a nice ring to it.''

''Indeed it does.'' he kissed her forehead tenderly and brought her closer, holding her close to him. He looked up and laughed. Joey pulled away from him, giving him a confused look. He nodded over to where they once stood. She glanced behind her and laughed as well.

Dawson and Andie were currently in a passionate kiss of their own.

''Good for them. Don't you think?'' he asked, looking at her reaction carefully.

She turned toward him, her eyes sparkling. ''Yea. Happy New Year Pace.''

He smiled brightly. ''Happy New Year Jo.''

They kissed again.

* * *

AN-Just a short little one shot, couldn't resist. Happy New Year to everyone!!


End file.
